


Формалин

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, OOC, Songfic, tsunayoshi's dead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: Джотто был помешан на Вонголе. И днём, и ночью думал как бы ещё укрепить и улучшить своё творение. Медленно сходил с ума.





	Формалин

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам "Flёur - Формалин".

Джотто и во время своей жизни, и после неё был признан чуть ли не самой легендарной личностью в мафии, не считая Аркобалено и Шахматноголового. Он смог поднять с колен простой итальянский народ, вселяя в них уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Объединил вокруг себя настолько разношёрстных личностей, что было удивительно, как эти самые личности ещё друг друга не поубивали в ходе постоянных конфликтов. Покорил мафию, дав ей занятную, но довольно безобидную для мирных жителей игрушку, и отвлёк от нарко- и работорговли попытками сломать самого себя. Заслужил уважения Сепиры и получил в знак признательности кольца Вонголы… Этот список можно продолжать бесконечно, находя с каждым разом всё больше удивительных фактов и побед Хранителя Неба Вонголы над устоявшимися рамками того времени. И, пожалуй, сила Джотто изменить мир с помощью Вонголы была одной из главных его достояний. Опасным достоянием в умелых руках светловолосого итальянца.

Однако, как и у многих сильных личностей, у него было несколько слабостей. И самой сильной, как бы это не было иронично, была Вонгола.

Он был помешан на ней. И днём, и ночью думал, как бы ещё укрепить и улучшить своё творение. Медленно сходил с ума.

А Джи, его самый верный друг и помощник, что неизменно встречал опасности лицом к лицу вместе с Первым, мог лишь беспомощно смотреть, кусая от досады губы, как незнающая пощады мафия, словно маленькая девочка, которой не объяснили что такое хорошо, а что такое плохо, выкинув на улицу прямо к ногам непонимания и равнодушия людей, калечит Джотто, подминает под себя, делая зависимым.

***

Примо бесил его преемник. Его до дрожи в руках, до пелены перед глазами бесил Савада Тсунаёши. Вот как этот слабый ребёнок сможет вести дальше его детище? Ведь его наследия, Вонголы, Тсуна достоин только в гипер-режиме, но его чрезмерное использование ещё ни к чему хорошему никого никогда не приводило, а лишь позволяло Пламени разрушать своего носителя изнутри. Разве для того, чтобы этот школьник разрушил Вонголу, он позволил Рикардо пустить пулю себе в сердце, а не убил сразу? Разве для того, чтобы этот японец пустил на самотёк весь складывающиеся веками устои его организации, он направлял, заставлял повиноваться себе всех последующих боссов? Даже если он уже давно мёртв — это не значит, что Джотто так просто даст разрушить главную жемчужину его жизни, что не говорили бы другие об этом подростке.

***

Тсунаёши покрепче перехватывает лямку сумки и заворачивает в очередной переулок. Чувство опасности острыми коготками впивается в ноги и кисти рук, словно пытаясь остановить и утянуть в ближайшую тень от фонаря прямо в объятия его смерти. Сердце глухо бьётся о рёбра, разгоняя по телу вместе с кровью адреналин.

Поворот. Ещё поворот. Тупик.

Тсуна сглатывает и облокачивается спиной на кирпичную стену, напряжённо вглядываясь в темноту перед собой.

Уже бесполезно бежать.

Спустя некоторое время слух улавливает тихий скрежет когтей, приглушённое рычание. Видит светящиеся бешенством глаза. Сначала их было только два, но потом появились ещё одни, и ещё, и ещё…

— Поймали… — тянет противный, низкий голос, словно в бреду. — Мы тебя поймали…

— Поймали… — смеются другие со всех сторон. Раздаётся лязг арматуры. Тсуна вздрагивает и обнимает себя руками. Почему-то стало невообразимо холодно.

Темнота расступается, являя парню компанию полностью татуированных, держащих кто биты, кто куски арматуры, кто ножи людей и находящихся на коротких поводках огромных, давящихся собственными слюнями собак.

— Умри, — читает по губам главаря Савада, когда вся банда как по команде отпускает все поводки, и понимает, что голос в его лохматой голове, говорящий то же самое, не даст ему что-либо сделать.

***

— Ты уверен? — интересуется Деймон, внимательно всматриваясь в глаза своего босса. Джотто кивает.

— На данный момент это лучший вариант развития событий, — он устало прикрывает медовые глаза, откидываясь на спинку кресла. По кругам под глазами можно с лёгкостью сказать, как тяжело далось это решение Джотто. Спейд хмыкнул, отпив уже остывший чай и переводя взгляд на незашторенное окно. — Я из более прочного теста, да и сделать я смогу больше, чем он. А ещё мы похожи, так что не думаю, что они заметят так быстро.

— Ты безумен, Джотто, — произносит Деймон спустя некоторое время.

— Я знаю.

Хранитель Тумана вновь ухмыляется, но всё же, прикрыв глаза на пару секунд, что-то решив для себя, уверенно кивает.

— Я помогу тебе, — хитро улыбается он. — Всё же это будет чертовски интересно.

Первый босс Вонголы лишь мягко смеётся.

***

— Десятый, доброе утро! — громко кричит Гокудера, машет рукой, бежит к нему. Шатен едва заметно вздрагивает.

— Доброе, — он честно пытается улыбнуться как можно приветливее, но улыбка всё равно получается какой-то кривой. Тот хоть и замечает это, но всё же решает промолчать. Когда его Небо захочет, оно обязательно расскажет, а пока нужно лишь подождать. Всего лишь подождать. Правда ведь?..

***

Он осторожно прикасается к колбе, словно уверен, что если надавить чуть сильнее, то стекло треснет. Выводит подушечками пальцев замысловатые узоры, вглядываясь в лицо человека в колбе. Несовершенство линий движений завораживало. Полностью расслабленное тело медленно двигалось в белой жидкости. Даже вечной складки меж бровей, наконец, не было.

— Спасибо тебе, — лепечет он, упираясь лбом в стекло, впиваясь взглядом в каждый порез, что можно было разглядеть через мутный туман. — Спасибо за возможность быть снова живым и управлять Вонголой. Спасибо, Савада Тсунаёши. Я буду достойной заменой тебя.

Если бы на теле Тсуны не было несколько особо глубоких царапин, несовместимых с жизнью, то Джотто занял бы его тело, а не наблюдал за трупом, плавающим в огромной колбе с формалином.

***

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — Реборну всё это не нравилось. Хотя «не нравилось» — это мягко сказано. Аркобалено Солнца был в ярости от того, что не понимал, что происходит с его учеником.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — абсолютно искренне отвечают ему, хлопая ресницами.

— Не будь дураком, — шипит Реборн и даёт подзатыльник, но, встретившись с серьёзными карими глазами, нехорошо усмехается и, поправив шляпу, уходит из комнаты. — Скоро приедет Вария. Готовься, мой «Никчёмный» ученик.

Тот морщится от выделяющей интонации предпоследнего слова. Наверное, он всё же немного не так ведёт себя.

***

— Мусор, — презрительно выплёвывает Занзас, сверля тяжелым взглядом точёную фигуру шатена. Тот лишь немного странно улыбается.

Джотто задумчиво крутит каштановый локон, хмурится. Он не помнит этих людей, да и название «Вария» ему ничего не говорит. Слишком уж много было этих группировок в подчинении у Вонголы за всё её существование.

Занзас демонстративно фыркает и замолкает под изучающим взглядом таких знакомых и одновременно чужих карамельных глаз.

***

— Видимо, они не такие уж и идиоты, — нуфуфукает Деймон ди Спейд, разглядывая плавающее в формалине тело Тсуны в колбе.

— Они всё равно ничего не смогут сделать — прошло уже достаточно времени, — Примо с болезненной нежностью гладит стекло колбы.

— И всё же, — взгляд синих глаз утрачивает былую беспечность, став серьёзным, собранным, тяжёлым, — что будешь делать, когда они начнут подозревать, что ты не Савада Тсунаёши?

— Не знаю, — Джотто пожимает плечами. — Притворюсь больным или пьяным.

Первый Хранитель Тумана смеётся каким-то истеричным смехом, а потом растворяется, словно туман, произнеся напоследок:

— Ты действительно безумен, Джотто.

— Ты тоже.


End file.
